Picking up the Peices
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: Sequel to "How could you?" another JuiceXOC one shot. Cade is forced to pick up the pieces of what happened that night… is she going to be able to make it or is everything done for?
1. Chapter 1

Picking up the Pieces

Sequel to "How could you?" another JuiceXOC one shot. Cade is forced to pick up the pieces of what happened that night… is she going to be able to make it or is everything done for.

Okay I forgot to do it so I am going to do it now, I am not Kurt Sutter, I don't own Sons of Anarchy, I own Cadence Telford though, I am writing this as a follow up like I was asked, and I am going to write a story as well for Cade and Juice, something a little…happier as it were…these too are kinda sad, and I am sorry I can't have Juice emo…it isn't right.

_Recap: I got to the location where I saw the truck, Juice was nowhere to be found but I heard the sound of chain being strung, and I fallowed it in the direction that it was coming from. I bolted as quickly as possible, and in a clearing, I saw Juice, he held himself on a tree branch with a chain around his neck, and right as I was going to call out to him, he jumped off…_

I was in shock, complete shock, my head was screaming "No!" but my mouth wouldn't do anything, not a peep escaped my lips. I watched him struggle and kick at the air my body was frozen. Then as soon as he hung there and struggled I heard a loud SNAP! echo through the trees and Juice dropped to the ground. As if my body took over my mind, my legs took off up the hill and to his side. He wasn't breathing for a minute "No Juice you are not doing this to me! How could you!" I just screamed at him for a minute and cried my emotions were like the ocean that I was drowning in; I was angry, terrified and hurt. I stayed over him, trying to get him up, "Juice please!"

As if the plea worked his body jumped and his lungs sucked in air, he coughed trying to get air back into his lungs, panicking a little, I hurried over and helped him get the chain from around his neck, shocked that he had help. Then as soon as he got up off the ground, he looked at me "What are you doing here?"

The question pissed me off I couldn't control what I did and my fist hit his chest. He stumbled but didn't show any emotion "You Mother….Are you insane! I can't believe you, what the fuck is so hard that you resulted to this! Huh? Please enlighten me because I can't do this anymore Juice! I can't! I have tried so hard to be the right old lady but if I have to worry about you hanging yourself every time I turn around then I can't do it I love you too much to deal with it!"

I turned away from him, knowing that if I looked at him I would beat him to death. I looked at my wrist but I didn't bother to show it to him then, "Why did you do it." I asked trying to keep from losing my temper.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you." He replied

"I already don't understand Juice." I snapped back looking at him "I just saw you try to kill yourself and I don't understand." Then something popped into my head "Was it my fault?"

He looked at me in anger and shock "No! And if you ever say that again I am going to slap the shit out of you…and that is saying a lot."

"Then why Juice?"

"Because I hid a sack of coke and Miles found out! I blamed the missing coke on him when it was my fault! Then the sheriff busted me for coke possession there was a reason you couldn't get a hold of me I was in Jail! He has something against me that if the club finds out I am either going to get kicked out or killed! I can't stand living with the fact that the people that are the closest of my family would do that!" By this point Juice had me by the shoulders and was close to shaking me, his face was inches from mine "The club has gone to hell since we started drug running, and I can't handle this anymore."

I took his face in my hands "What does he have against you?"

He looked at me with worry "Juice you have to tell me, I am not going to be able to help you, and I want to help you, I won't tell anyone in the club."

He sighed and let me go turning away from me "I am half black. I don't tell anyone because of course it isn't allowed in the club, my dad is black and mom was white."

Of course it was a surprise, and yes it wasn't allowed, My step mom is black, but of course she is an old lady and she does live in Belfast, then again I am half Native American and Scottish. I looked at Juice, I was still near tears but I managed to suck it up and walk over to him. I stood in front of him and looked into his eyes, "Juice, I don't love you any less because of that."

Without warning he wrapped his arms around me, "I love you so much, and I am sorry." He kissed me on my lips, his kiss was light, but it was long.

The thundering of motorcycles erupted through the trees Juice and I both looked in the direction but he didn't let me go. "Shit." He said quietly.

I reached up at the bruising on his neck, flipping the hood over his head "I won't say anything about tonight."

He nodded at me kissing me again lightly.

"Juice! Juicey Boy!" I heard my dad down where the truck was "What the hell is going on?" Tig was with him. "Cade's car is here."

"Juice!" My dad called again "Cadence?"

Juice kept me behind him as we walked down the hill, I hugged my hoodie close to me when I saw my dad in the distance "What are ya too doin?" My dad asked

"Taken a piss."

"With Cade with ya? man your sick."

I looked at juice and mentally told him to fix it, luckily he did."Cade and I had some stuff he was to work out, so we were talking, She said you guys were looking for me and she found me here, so we were talking." Juice replied, talking for me. My dad looked at me in disbelief but didn't ask what he wanted too. "We have been trying to get a hold of you for hours, you mean to tell me that you have been here the whole time?"

"Yeah." Juice replied.

My dad noticed something and walked up to Juice looking at his neck "what happened to your neck

"You there is tons of Chains and shit around here and I hit one walkin back."

"You got close lined by a chain?" Tig said laughing "Cade. Please tell me that you got video of that?"

I managed to fake a laugh "No sorry that was when he was coming back from pissing and I only found him in the ground." I hated to lie to Tig or my dad, but it was for the best. "Well in any case are you okay?" My dad asked him

"Yeah man I am fine. What is going on?"

"We are supposed to have a meeting at the clubhouse." My dad looked at me "Sorry Cadie but you're going to have to go home."

I nodded "Okay dad." I touched Juice's Arm and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek "See you guy's tomorrow."

The first thing I did when I got home was burst into tears…I couldn't believe what had happened that night, the Sons were transferring Drugs, Juice had tried to kill himself. "My god I don't know what to do now." It was normal for me to be angry before I cried, and you bet I was that. I sat down on the floor of my room and put my face in my hands. This was the way that I sat for three hours before the door of my bedroom opened up "Cadence."

The Scottish rang through my ears telling me who it was "Yeah dad?"

He walked into my room and looked down at me "Pack your stuff."

I was taken aback by what he said "What?"

"I said pack your shit. You're going to Montana."

I stood up from the floor and looked up at my dad, "No I am not."

"Yes you are Cadence, don't argue with me, this is getting to be bad shit and I don't what you around here right now."

"You don't…two years ago you would have begged me to stay here! Now you are kicking me out and sending me back to Montana?"

"Yes! You're going to live with your grandparents on the reservation until I feel that Charming is safe again."

"Charming has never been **safe,** Dad! You can't make me leave here I am twenty six years old you can't possibly think I am going…"

"I can make you go and I you are Cadence! You're getting on a plane tomorrow and leaving here until I come and get you."

"And what about Juice you expect me to just leave him?"

"I already had a talk with Juice and he said that he agrees with me, it is to protect you Cadie. We both love you and just want you to be safe."

I was choking back tears by the time I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head "We can't protect you anymore Cade, I love you and I can't lose you."

"I am afraid that if I leave I won't see you again."

"I know." He whispered

Dad left my room and I did what he said, no one knew that I was leaving besides Juice and Dad, who were taking me to the airport in the morning. I heard another knock on the door while I packed my suitcase "Yeah?" I said

The door opened and Juice walked through "I talked your dad into letting me stay for the night."

I looked at him "I can't believe you agreed to this." I murmured quietly.

"I didn't have much of a choice, he is right, Charming isn't a good place right now."

I was silent for a minute "I just realized that I have way to many clothes. I don't know which ones to pack, I don't know how long to pack for. You can imagine how lost I am right now." I said not looking at him.

He didn't say anything, instead he changed the subject "Why is there a bandage on your wrist?"

I had completely forgotten about it, I looked down "I got a new tattoo yesterday before the little incident that happened, it was a surprise for you."

He cocked an eyebrow "Yeah?"

I took the bandage and ripped it off my wrist showing him the tattoo, a black crow, with wings out stretched, the tip of the beak just touched the bottom of my hand, the wings went to the sides of my wrists, at the bottom of the tail feathers there was a copy of the Tattoo that Juice had on the sides of his head with a heart in the middle "Gemma and I both designed it."

He walked over and looked at it, he put his hand on the crow "You got the Old Lady tattoo for me?"

I nodded my head "Yeah and it hurt like hell."

He kept my wrist in his hand but sat down on my bed he was in shock, He looked up at me there were actual tears in his eyes "I am so sorry."

I knew what he was apologizing for, for what he thought he was putting me through, I looked at him for a minute before moving to him and taking his face in my hands and kissing him "I know, and it's okay."

That night we both just layed in bed, we didn't do anything, was just slept, his arms wrapped around me his breath in my hair. He kept my wrist close to his heart.

The car ride was quiet, Juice sat in the back seat and dad sat in the passenger seat next to me "I promise that I am going to come and get you when this is all over."

I nodded keeping my eyes on the road. "I know."

The airport walk was even quieter, as we got to customs, Juice took me off to the side to kiss me once more, he took off his hoodie and wrapped it around me "I love you." He whispered "Know that, and you're my old lady now, so no one else but me."

I smirked "Same goes for you Jean Carlos Ortiz." I said

He kissed me on the lips again, My dad waited until we were done before he wrapped his arms around me "I love you Cadence. More than anything in the world."

"I love you too dad."

"_Flight boarding to Helena Montana, now boarding."_ I heard the intercom inuruppt "I will call you everyday okay?"

I nodded "I am holding that against you."

I walked through customs…looking at my fathers and my Boyfriends eyes one last time. Blowing a kiss to them as I got on the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay you guys I did start from the beginning and wrote a Juice/Cadence story, its Called Hell on Heels. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
